Happy Hallow's Eve
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: It's Halloween and the Gorillaz settle in for a horror movie marathon. At least till the power goes out. Something is lurking in the studio, and it wants them all dead. Rated M just in case
1. Prologue

**Boo to all of my readers,**

 **Halloween is in nine days, so to get into the spirit of things, I'm writing a Halloween Gorillaz story. I wish to write till Halloween itself, but sadly that can't happen as I will be gone from Thursday to some time after Halloween.**

 **So I will be ending the story ether the day before, or on Thursday, so there will be updates everyday. Also, Friends Till the End & Part 4 of the Fallout: Gorillaz series will be on hold till after Halloween. So I hope you enjoy the story, and that you all have a fun and safe Halloween night. **

**Thank you.**

 **~ YaoiGoddess22**

It was late in the afternoon as the dark clouds of Kong hung around, keeping the sun from shining in. The front man of the band, 2D, was in the recording studio, listening to a few tracks.

His keyboard balanced on his knees with a pad of paper in hand, he listened to an unfinished track, trying to find anything missing. As the bluenette looked at the paper, he stuck his tongue out a bit as he erased a line.

The music was blasting so he had no clue that the door opened. No noise was made as something approached the singer. 2D lifted his head as hands covered his eyes.

He shrieked, falling out of his chair. He looked up to see a Darkrai with Cyborg parts for his left eye, chest, and left arm.

"Shit, you okay?" asked the Darkrai. 2D panted to laugh a little. "Ya, didn't hear you come in, Jag." sighed 2D.

Jag was 2D's cyborg Darkrai as well as the band's manager. He booked the gigs and kept a close eye on their money.

Jag helped the singer up as he sat down in the chair again to turn the tracks off. "So, what'd you need?" asked 2D. "Just to spook you, Halloween is tomorrow, Stuart." said Jag. The singer blinked to grin. "Really, I forgot all about it." beamed 2D.

Halloween was by far the bluenette's favorite holiday. He loved the spookiness and the creepiness of it all, plus the free candy and parties. "We get any Halloween invites?" asked 2D. "No, seems there isn't a party going on." said Jag.

"Too bad, well, we still have a huge collection of horror movies, maybe the others would like to watch it." said 2D. "Good idea, we also have a few new ones, they're said to be far more terrifying then any others." said Jag. "We'll see, mainly because Murdoc seems to know everything about horror." said 2D.

He shook as he thought of the Satanic bassist. Every Halloween, Murdoc always plays some kind of cruel prank on him. From whales, to bloody death threats, even faking his own death! 2D prayed this year Murdoc would just go with the movies.

The two then left the recording studio for the living room. Low and behold, there was the rest of the band mates. The guitarist, Noodle, was laying on her stomach while reading a book. Murdoc was in the reclining chair, rum bottle in hand. And the drummer, Russel, was laying on the couch, taking it all up.

"Hey everyone." greeted 2D. Noodle looked up to grin happily. "Hallo Toochi." said Noodle. The other two just grunted, eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Anyone remember what's tomorrow?" asked 2D. "No, why, we got a gig?" asked Murdoc. "Nah man, then we'd be busting our asses off practicing." said Russel. "It's Halloween you couch potato bastards." huffed Jag.

It was silent as they all shrugged. "Okay." said Noodle. 2D looked at Jag in confusion as the others brushed the holiday off.

"You guys aren't excited?" asked 2D. "No way face-ache, Halloween is an old, washed up day, heh, sounds like my dear old dad...rot in hell you f**king wanker!" yelled Murdoc. "Shut the hell up Murdoc, sorry 'D, but Halloween kinda is overrated." said Russel.

2D frowned as he looked to the small Japanese girl. "Sorry Toochi, but Halloween is only really fun for the scares." said Noodle. "Ya, nothing can scare me." laughed Murdoc. Russel shook his head as 2D rubbed his arm.

"Too bad, well, can we at least watch a horror movie marathon?" asked 2D. "Ya, we do have some new ones." said Jag. The band was silent debating if they should bother.

The singer pouted, which made Noodle smile. "Okay Toochi, I'll watch some horror movies." said Noodle. "Ya, why not, it's not like we have anything else going on, right Muds?" asked Russel. "Fine, fine, but after this, no more celebrating Halloween, I'm so bored with it." grumbled Murdoc.

2D smiled happily, hugging his friends. "Awesome, I'll look for some goodies." said 2D. "No, candy, lots of it." yelled Noodle.

2D and Jag left the living room, but as they came to the car park, 2D's steps slowed to a stop. "No more Halloween after this, but I love this holiday." whined 2D. "Seems they lost their love for it." said Jag. "Ya, I wish we could get them to love the holiday again." said 2D. Jag nodded and the two got into the jeep.

The key was turned and the two left Kong Studios. As they drove off, lightning started going off.

Seems a storm was about to start.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Here's the prologue. Everyone is done with the holiday, except for 2D and Jag who still love it. What will happen next? Also, yes, Jag is in this as I am stuck on trying to think of what to do next in the Case of the Bass fic. I miss writing Jag so I'm adding him again. Anyway, stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. 1

The day had gone by fast by the band working on their music, gaming, and just sleeping the day away. Soon, the sun was setting and a full moon came out.

2D looked outside to see the night sky and full moon shining bright. It was a perfect Halloween night. 'Too bad it's the last.' thought 2D.

He sighed as Jag appeared beside him. "I got all the movies ready, what about the snacks and candy?" asked Jag. "Set up in the living room, the cinema has a bigger screen, but we can't really sit in there for an entire night." said 2D.

The Darkrai nodded to look towards the sky. "I told the others to be in the living room for six, we should head in now." said Jag. The bluenette nodded and the two headed in.

The living room was covered in pillows and blankets, next to the large TV was many stacks of horror movies. Plus the coffee table was over flowing with bowls of food, snacks, and many bottles of soda.

"If this truly is the last Halloween, let's go out with a large sugar induced coma party." said Jag. The singer laughed lightly when Noodle skipped in. She grinned big at the set up to hop onto the couch.

"This looks awesome." said Noodle. "Thanks, we're gonna get enough sugar to get comatose." said 2D happily. Noodle pumped her fists as Russel and Murdoc came in.

"I had to pull this cracker ass from his wagon, he refused to come out." said Russel. "Hey, so I changed my mind, it's not like it's the end of everything." said Murdoc, irritated. "But you said this is the last Halloween we're ever going to celebrate." said 2D gently.

Murdoc was silent as he groaned to land in the arm chair. "Fine, bloody hell, just pop in the damn movies." snapped Murdoc. He grabs a bowl of caramel popcorn and shoves a hand full in his mouth.

2D smiled and took a seat on the floor by Murdoc while Russel sat next to Noodle. The large man grabbed a bowl of chips as Noodle went right for the chocolate. Jag pops in the first movie to sit next to 2D.

"What's this first one?" asked Noodle. "One of the new ones we got, it's called Ouija." said Jag. "But, ain't that still in theaters?" asked Russel. "No, this is the one before it." said Jag. The band nodded and sat quietly as the movie played.

There were jump scares, but only a few really got them. Murdoc however, just laid there, chomping away at the caramel popcorn.

2D looked up at the Satanist who stared back. After a silent understanding, Murdoc offered the bowl to have the bluenette take a hand full. He ate the caramel popcorn happily as the movie picked up pace.

The movie reached it's climax when the screen went black. "What the bloody hell!" spat Murdoc. "What happened, why is the TV off?" asked Noodle.

Russel reached for the lamp to click it on. No light came. He clicked it a few times but nothing happened. "The power is out." said Russel. "But, we paid the electric bill." said 2D.

"Maybe we blew a fuse or the lightning took out the power." said Noodle. "What lightning, I hear nothing, not even rain." said Murdoc.

Jag sighed and his cyborg parts glew a brighter blue color. The area was more visible and Noodle hopped off the couch. She went to a drawer next to the couch to fish out a flashlight.

"Okay, if it wasn't lightning, then we had to have blown a fuse." said Noodle. "Then, we should head down to the power box." said Russel. Everyone agreed for Murdoc to sigh. "Ya, ya, but where is the power box?" asked Murdoc.

"I thought you knew, you did buy Kong." said 2D. "I got it for free from some crazed bloke, and I didn't find the power box for I never needed to before." spat Murdoc.

"Okay, both of you shut up, we can find the power box if we find the house plans." said Russel. "I left those in a draw in the kitchen." said Murdoc. The band then got up and heads into the kitchen.

Noodle shined the flashlight in to look at the many drawers. "Which one is it?" asked Noodle. "I think it's in the drawer by the sink." said Murdoc. "No, it's in the one by the fridge." said Jag.

"What?" asked Murdoc. "Idiot, you showed me the plans before so of course I know where they are." said Jag. Russel just shook his head and opened the drawer Jag mentioned.

He pulled out the plans and the band looked them over. "Here it is, the power box is in the basement." said Noodle. "Huh, I never knew my room was near it." said 2D. "Alright, now let's get going." said Murdoc. "Wait, all of us?" asked Noodle.

"Duh, powers out, which means some zombies may have gotten in." said Murdoc. The others nodded and got up. 2D put the plans back and followed the others to the lift.

They got in and rode it down to the car park. "So, how far down are we going?" asked Noodle. "The plans showed another set of stairs, so maybe another floor under." said Russel. They came to the car park to listen carefully. After all, it wouldn't be the first time a zombie got in.

They made their way to 2D's door. "It is safe down there right, nothing bad?" asked 2D. "How the fuck should I know, I've never been down there before." said Murdoc.

This didn't calm the band at all as they stared at the door. Didn't matter now, they needed to get the power back on.

It was time to enter the basement.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry the chapters aren't very long, I promise the others will be. So stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. 2

It was a lot creepier down the stairs than 2D realized. He was always down in his bedroom, yet he never knew how creepy it was. Then again, there was a lot of light down here.

"Well, here's 'D's room, so we just walk down the corridor." said Russel. "Toochi, you've been down here a lot, have you never gone down this hallway?" asked Noodle. "No, never had a reason to." said 2D.

"What about when you have nothing to do?" asked Russel. "That's when Murdoc drags out to a bar to help him pick up chicks." said 2D. The two looked to the bassist who shrugged. "Hey, least I invited him." said Murdoc.

Noodle shook her head and they walked down the hall. "What about you Jag, don't you like dark places?" asked Russel. "Oh, so just because I'm a Darkrai, I automatically like dark places?" asked Jag. "Wh-dude, I just meant, you know." started Russel. "What, that I like dark places because I'm a Darkrai?!" snapped Jag.

"Dude, chill, I'm sorry." said Russel. "Sorry my ass, you ass." snorts Jag.

"Um Toochi, does Jag..." started Noodle. "Nah, Jag likes the light more, he's a Buddhist like me." said 2D. The small girl nodded as Russel stepped away from Jag.

They moved on through the hallway to come to the stairs. "Alright, it's down here, shouldn't be hard to find as it's the only room here." said Russel. Noodle nodded and went to the first step.

As she put her foot down, she heard a noise. "What was that?" asked Noodle. "Probably an imp, they're always running around." said Murdoc. "No, the imps are small, that sounded big." said Noodle.

Russel came over to listen. It was quiet till he heard something big moving. "Alright, baby girl is right, something is down there." said Russel.

2D looked to Murdoc, who rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fore finger. "Seriously, we have a freaking Darkrai, we'll be fine." said Murdoc. Jag shrugged and they all headed down.

The noise was getting louder and 2D gripped onto his Darkrai tightly. "Jag, any idea what that is?" asked 2D. "No, I wasn't even aware that there was something down here." said Jag.

They reached the bottom floor for Noodle to shine the flashlight around. It was pretty empty here, minus a large door. The door was metal with a ton of locks on it. There was even a large sign.

"Danger, do not open under any circumstance. This means you." read Noodle. "What the hell is behind there?" asked Russel.

Murdoc went to the door and knocked on it. It was silent till loud banging came from the door. The band jumped back as the door rattled and shook.

"Wh-what the he-hell is in there." stuttered 2D, hiding his face into Jag. "Is it a monster?" asked Noodle. "Oh for fuck's sake, it's nothing." said Murdoc.

"Nothing, man you dumb ass, if it's 'nothing', then what the hell shook that heavy metal door?!" demanded Russel. "Just a demon no doubt, we deal with them all the time, so it's nothing to be afraid about." chuckled Murdoc.

"Bu-but if that's true, why is this one locked up?" asked 2D. "Ya, there seems to be no way for it to get out." said Noodle. "The bloke was just paranoid." said Murdoc.

He approached the door for Russel to grab him. "Stop acting tough man, the guy must have had a reason to lock this door, there might be something in there that will kill us." said Russel. "Now you're paranoid, I'm the scariest thing in this house." said Murdoc.

He grabbed the door and starts unlocking it. "Murdoc, don't." cried Noodle. Murdoc didn't listen and opened the metal door. It was indeed very heavy.

Once open, they looked into the pitch black room. "See, nothing." said Murdoc. The others shared a look, nothing, but what shook the door?

They all got up and went into the room. It was small and full of old boxes.

"There look, the power box, see, and you all were shitting your pants." laughed Murdoc. They looked to indeed see the box. "Wait, it's open." said Noodle.

They looked to see the box was indeed open, and a switch was pulled. "So, someone turned the power off, but who?" asked Russel.

Just then, they heard a loud hissing noise. "What is that?" asked Noodle. Murdoc looked around as he heard the noise again. It was echoing in the room. Murdoc was annoyed, he could pin point it.

Just then, two boxes shot towards them. They barely got out of the way. "What the hell is going on now?!" demanded Russel. The group stood up and looked to where the boxes flew from.

A red eye was soon seen, and the others moved back. "Murdoc." said 2D. The bassist only glared back at the eye.

Just then, it disappeared and a black shape came towards them. They all fell back as the black shadow hit them, the area filling with shadows.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Dammit, another short chapter. Oh well, the next ones will be longer. This time I mean it. Dammit Murdoc, why can't you ever listen?! What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. 3

Murdoc coughed as he waved the shadows from his face. He looked around but didn't see the red eye or even the shadow again. He looked to his band mates who were just as confused.

"What the heck, it didn't kill us?" asked Noodle. "Huh, then what did it want?" asked Russel.

2D looked around to stop. "Guys, who shut the door?" asked 2D. The band looked and to their horror, the large metal was indeed shut.

"Shit, no." cried Murdoc. He ran to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge, the door was locked again. "Whatever that thing was locked us in." spat Murdoc.

"Of course it did, it wanted out, and you let it out." yelled Russel. "Guys, please, we'll figure a way out." said Noodle.

She went to the power box and flipped the switch. The lights came on only to burst into a shower of sparks. "Ugh, great, now we're not only trapped, but we're also without power." growled Murdoc.

"What about our cell phones, maybe we can call someone for help." said Russel. The Satanist nodded and pulled out his phone. He growled again to throw his phone against the wall.

"It's dead." said Murdoc. Noodle and Russel checked theirs to see the screens were black. "Weird, I always charge my cell." said Noodle. "Maybe when the lights blasted out, it effected our phones." said Russel.

2D sighed, putting his phone away. "Aw, that means I can't play pong." whined 2D. Jag patted his back when Murdoc looked at them.

"Wait, Jag, can't you travel by shadow?" asked Murdoc. "Hm, that's correct." said Jag. "Think you can travel under the door?" asked Murdoc. "Let's give it a try." said Jag.

He then descended his legs to the ground and was slowly disappearing into the ground. He was soon a shadow himself and moved quickly towards the door. He vanished from sight, making 2D shake.

"What if that thingy is out there and gets Jag?" asked 2D. "Don't worry Toochi, I'm sure Jag will be just fine." said Noodle. The bluenette nodded when they heard the door opening. Jag looked in to nod.

"Coast is clear, there's nothing out here now." said Jag. The band got out of the small room is sigh in relief.

"So, what should we do, we have a crazed shadow demon on the loss." said Russel. "I vote we leave, it might get bored and go away." said 2D. "What, no, we're hunting this bitch down." said Murdoc. "No way man, you were the one who said we were being paranoid, ignored the signs and let that thing out." said Russel. "Exactly, it'd be safer if we all just leave Kong for now, come up with a plan later." said Noodle.

Murdoc grumbled and they headed back up to the car park. "Alright, Murdoc, get the car started, I'm going to open the door." said Russel. The bassist nodded and went to the jeep. He plugged the keys in and revved it up.

2D and Noodle climbed and looked towards where Russel was. He was struggling and cursing. "What's going on Russ?" asked Murdoc. "I can't get the door to open, it's stuck or something." said Russel.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and turned the jeep off to head over. "Let me." said Murdoc. "Fine, I'm gonna try the front door." said Russel. He walked away as Murdoc looked to the car park's door.

He checked to see if it was unlocked before pulling on it. Russel was right, the door wasn't budging. "What's going on?" called Jag. "The bloody door is jammed, we can't get out." said Murdoc. "Are you kidding me, how is the door jammed?" asked Noodle. "It worked this morning." said 2D.

Murdoc came back to the jeep as Russel ran back. "Well?" asked Jag. "The front door won't budge an inch, I even tried the desk's phone, it's dead too." said Russel. "Are you kidding me again, how is it that everything isn't working and we're trapped?!" demanded Noodle.

"It must be that thing Murdoc let out." said Jag. The band looked to the Darkrai in shock. "Think about it, it's been locked up for who knows how long, it's finally released, so free and bored, what would it do to entertain itself?" asked Jag. "Well, demons do like to hunt." said Russel, remembering a few demons he encountered here. "Exactly, so, that shadow creature, it's hunting, and we're it's prey." said Jag.

The band was nervous and 2D hid behind Murdoc. "I don't want to be prey." said 2D. "Calm down dullard, if anyone is going to hunt you it'll be me, I own you." growled Murdoc. "That doesn't make me feel better or safer." whimpered 2D.

"Oh shut up, look, like I said, we have to hunt it down, we find it and get rid of it, things will go back to normal." said Murdoc. "I hope so man, because by the looks of things, we're ether gonna live to see morning, or die tonight." said Russel.

"Let's go then, we got a demon to catch." said Murdoc. He walked back towards the studio and slowly, the band followed.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The band was nervous as they traveled through Kong. It was very creepy in the dark, especially with a shadow hunting them.

"Murdoc, you sure we can't just escape through an open window?" asked 2D. "No, I want that bitch to pay for locking me in it's cell." growled Murdoc. The bluenette sighed when he jumped.

The hissing was heard again. "Where is it coming from?" whispered Noodle. "Don't know baby girl, it's echoing." said Russel.

Murdoc moved on to jump as a shadow ran by. A door slammed shut and the older man grinned. "It went into the living room." said Murdoc. The band was shaking but followed their band leader in.

The living room was covered in shadows, but not one moved. "Be on guard, it could be anywhere." said Russel. 2D whimpered again, shaking only to get a hug from his Darkrai. "It'll be alright Stuart." said Jag. The bluenette smiled, feeling better, and moved on to searching.

"Ugh, why is it so hard to find, and it shut up too." said Murdoc. "Good predators know how to conceal themselves and keep their mouths shut, it's why they're predators." said Russel.

Noodle threw a bowl into the darkness but only heard it hit the floor. "Not here." said Noodle.

"Let's try the kitchen." said Russel. "Hungry?" smirked Murdoc. "Fuck no, it might be there." said Russel. The three went to the kitchen as Jag watched to shake his head. "Idiots." said Jag.

2D was looking under the table but saw nothing. He scratched his head, wondering where it could be. He stood up to walk away only to trip. "Stupid shoelaces." muttered 2D.

He went to get up when he felt something cold on his ankle. 2D looked back to see what was on him.

In the kitchen, Noodle was looking in the dark corners as Murdoc looked around. Russel was in the fridge.

"So you are hungry." said Murdoc. "God dammit Muds, no, but weirdly, there's no food." said Russel. "Didn't you go grocery shopping today?" asked Noodle. "I did, so why is the fridge empty?" asked Russel. "Maybe our demon hunter got a case of the munchies." shrugged Murdoc.

Noodle shook her head to jump. 2D and Jag were screaming!

"Toochi!" cried Noodle. The three raced back to the living room to look in shock.

Jag was holding onto 2D's arms, pulling. 2D though, was half in the ground, being pulled into shadows by multiple shadowy hands.

"Help me, please Jag, HELP!" cried 2D. Murdoc and Russel raced over, grabbing hold to save the bluenette. 2D was breathing hard as more hands grabbed. "Please, I don't want to go, please don't let it get me." cried 2D. "You ain't going no where." said Murdoc.

Noodle was shaking, she was so scared.

Suddenly, shadowy wisps came out and hit the three males away. No longer having a hold on anything, 2D was quickly dragged down. "Help me!" screamed 2D.

Noodle raced to her friend and tried to grab him, but it was too late. 2D was dragged down and the swirl of shadows vanished like smoke. Noodle hit the floor and starts pounding on the floor. "Toochi, TOOCHI!" yelled Noodle.

Russel stared in shock as Murdoc was on his knees. 'No, no, he can't be.' thought Murdoc. Jag wailed in grief and starts punching the wall. "I failed, I FAILED AND NOW HE'S GONE!" cried Jag.

Noodle got up to hug the Darkrai. "It'll be okay, we'll save Toochi." sniffled Noodle. "Ya, he has to be on the floor below us." said Russel. "Moron, it's a shadow, it can appear where ever there's a shadow." said Murdoc. "Enough, let's just go, Toochi is in danger." said Noodle.

They left the living room, hoping to find their kidnapped singer. "Where could it have taken him?" asked Noodle. "Hopefully close by." said Jag.

They continued on through the dark corridor, but they heard nothing of 2D or a hiss.

 _ **GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The band jumped in shock. That blood curdling scream, it was 2D!

"He's upstairs, hurry." cried Noodle. The band ran to the stairs and raced up as 2D continued to scream. They soon reached the floor and moved on. They then came to a halt as their was a problem.

2D had stopped screaming.

"Toochi!" called Noodle. Nothing, no scream, no hiss.

"Guys, the recording studio, I think that's where I heard 'D screaming." said Russel. They moved down the hall to come to the recording studio. Murdoc was nervous but grabbed the doorknob.

He turned it and opened the door to gasp. The air inside smelled highly of a metallic copper. "No." said Murdoc.

Noodle went in and turned her flashlight on to scream.

Inside, the room was covered in blood and a few bones, rib bones. A liver rested on the keyboard with lungs hanging off it like fuzzy dice in cars. A heart was impaled on the mic and the stomach wrapped tightly around the stand. Organs decorated the room as did the blood.

But what made Noodle scream the most was the wall. Hanging on the wall by intestines was 2D.

His body cut open and arms broken at horrible angles with bones sticking out. His legs hung by tendons, swing slightly. His head was gone, severed right at the neck's base.

Noodle screamed more and hid her face in Russel's stomach as the large man gagged at the sight. Jag was wailing even louder as Murdoc stared in absolute shock.

2D, his singer, front man, and despite denial best friend, was dead.

2D was no more.

 _ **A/N:**_ **I actual had this image in my head as I wrote it, I gagged a lot. 2D's gone now, the shadow demon killed him, and by the looks of things, extremely painfully. Plus he decorated the place, he's got poor taste. Anyway, what will the band do now?! Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. 4

Russel was feeling many things, grief, fear, shock, but mostly anger. Anger at this demon, and Murdoc.

Russel let Noodle go and walked over to the stunned Satanist. He then punched him. "This is YOUR fault Murdoc, you just HAD to act like a tough guy, had to open the damn door." yelled Russel. "How was I to know this would happen, and you think I don't realize this, my best friend is DEAD AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT!" yelled Murdoc.

The two glared for Noodle to stop them. "Enough, we have to get that thing, it killed Toochi, we can't let this stand." said Noodle. The two band members frowned to nod.

"Ya, that thing needs to pay." growled Murdoc. Noodle nodded to look at her friends crippled body. 2D was an older brother to Noodle, she wanted revenge.

"Wait, Toochi's head, where is it?" asked Noodle. "The demon is a hunter, no doubt it took his head as a sick trophy." said Russel.

Jag was on the ground, sobbing. "Stuart, I'm so sorry, you suffered and I did nothing." sniffled Jag. Noodle hugged the Darkrai, comforting him.

"It'll be okay Jag, we're going to get that demon and make him pay." said Noodle. The Darkrai nodded and got off the floor. "Come on, let's get going." said Murdoc.

They left the room, shutting door to the studio. '2D, I'm so sorry, I'll avenge you.' thought Murdoc.

The band left the hall, a heavy silence settling over them.

"So, after this is over, what then?" asked Russel. "We find new careers, no way the Gorillaz will survive without 2D." said Murdoc. Noodle shook her head, it couldn't really be the end of them.

'Plus what of Jag, he and Toochi have been together for years, what will he do now?' wondered Noodle.

They came to another hallway to see a shadow shape move down it. "I see it." said Russel. "That damn bitch is gonna die, let's go." said Murdoc. He ran down the hall with the others right behind him.

They heard the hiss before a door shut. "It's in that supply room." said Noodle. "Oh f**k, we're screwed." said Murdoc. "Why?" asked Jag.

They went to the door for Murdoc to open it. The small teen then shined the light in the room, seeing boxes and crates, plus a lot of axes and guns. "What room is this?" asked Noodle. "The weapons room, it's where I stored all our extra axes and guns in case of another zombie out break." said Murdoc. "And that creature is in here?!" asked Russel. "Like I said, we're screwed." said Murdoc.

They moved in more, but once again, the room was silent. 'Like with Toochi, it's watching us.' thought Noodle. "Man, this thing is scary smart, we can't see it or know where it is unless it makes a noise." said Russel. "Plus it seems to know Kong just as much as we do, but why did it choose to hide in this room?" asked Jag. "Plenty of places to hide, plus with all the weapons in here, it can attack from all sides." said Murdoc.

The others shuttered, they were truly this demon's prey. Noodle moved to a box to look around it. Nothing, it wasn't there. 'But, it dragged Toochi away through the shadows, so it could literally be hiding in shadows.' thought Noodle.

Jag tossed a box and looked around. He still sensed nothing of the demon. As he looked, he saw something red.

A red eye to be exact.

Jag glared at it but realized it wasn't looking at him. It was looking at Noodle! The eye moved a bit, something glittering in the dark.

An ax.

The creature threw it towards Noodle, but the Darkrai was faster. He pushed Noodle down, the ax hitting his back. Jag gagged and hit the floor as Noodle cried out.

Russel and Murdoc saw and noticed the red eye. "We have to run." said Murdoc. Russel grabs Noodle and she reaches for the fallen Darkrai.

"Jag, come on." said Noodle. Jag just laid there, bleeding badly from the ax in his back. "Go, I'll only slow you down, GO!" ordered Jag. Crying, Russel holds Noodle close and he runs towards the door with Murdoc.

"Wait, what about Jag?!" demanded Murdoc. "We can't help him, he's down." said Russel.

The guitarist squirmed in the large man's arms, looking back at the injured cyborg. "Jag!" cried Noodle. Her eyes then widened as she saw the shadow demon.

It grabbed the ax, ripping it from the Darkrai's back. It then raised it to bring it down fast. "No!" screamed Noodle.

Murdoc shut the door and they ran. Noodle was sobbing as she hugged Russel tightly. "Why, why, WHY?!" she cried.

They soon came to another room and went in. The room was pretty empty and they sat down. Russel tried to comfort the crying girl as Murdoc pulled his knees in.

'2D's gone, now Jag, it's hunting us one by one.' thought Murdoc. He gripped his arms tighter, that thing was a true monster, and he knows true monsters, he lived with one. That thing turned 2D into room decor, and it chopped Jag up like a log.

'Can we even beat it.' wondered Murdoc.

He looked up to Russel and Noodle, his only surviving friends left. "We need to find a way out, we can't stop that thing like this." said Murdoc. "Ya, but how, we're locked in here, the doors are jammed." said Russel.

"Well, it's a shadow, and they can't stand light, so maybe we should stay here till the sun comes up, then leave." said Noodle. "But is this room safe?" asked Russel. "No, that thing can get in here, if we want to survive, my Winnebago is the best bet, no demon can get in." said Murdoc.

"That is sick, who knows what's in there." said Russel. "It's ether that, or we stay here, get caught, and die." said Murdoc. "I think we should stay here, it's safe, plus that demon won't find us so quickly, we can survive till sunrise." said Noodle.

They heard a ding and looked to see an old grandfather clock. "Huh, so that's where I put it." said Murdoc. The clock read ten. "We have to survive till six, so that means we got eight hours to go." said Russel.

"We'll be dead by then." said Murdoc. "No way, we'll be just fine, that thing won't find us." said Noodle. They sat in the quiet for it to be interrupted.

By a familiar hissing.

"It found us." cursed Russel. "I don't see it, where the bloody hell is it?!" demanded Murdoc. Noodle was frozen when there was a small explosion.

The band fell back and too their shock, the room had caught fire. With the room lite up, they saw the shadow demon disappear through the wall. It was trying to burn them alive!

"Let's get out of here." yelled Murdoc. They jumped up and ran for the door. Murdoc got through with Noodle close behind.

But then, the door slammed shut.

"Russel!" cried Noodle. The large man banged on the door but it didn't budge. Noodle and Murdoc tried opening the door themselves, but it was resisting.

Then, they heard Russel screaming.

"Russ, no." yelled Murdoc. He ran into the door, trying to break it down. All the while, the smell of smoke was getting to them as well as Russel's screams. then, it grew quiet.

"R-Russel?" asked Noodle. Murdoc pounded on the door for it to creak open. The room was burned out, all they could smell was smoke, ash, and burnt flesh.

Noodle cried as they saw a large, burnt body at the front of the door. Murdoc held Noodle as he stared at it. First 2D, then Jag, and now Russel.

The large man was now nothing more a pile of ash and burnt flash.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And now it's down to two. Jag is gone, killed saving Noodle, and now Russel is gone. This creature isn't done yet. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. 5

Murdoc snapped out of it as he felt small fists hitting him. "I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT, WHY IS IT KILLING OUR FAMILY!" cried Noodle.

Murdoc hugged her, wiping the tears away. "I don't know, but we'll stop it, Noods, we just have to get to a safe place." said Murdoc. "I-is your Winnebago really safe?" asked Noodle. "Ya, no demon has ever gotten in." said Murdoc.

He took the small girl's hand and they left the room. As they walked, the hissing return.

"Run." ordered Murdoc. Still clutching her hand, the two ran faster down the hallway. They heard something following them and Noodle got even more scared. Murdoc looked around, hoping to find a place they can hide.

He spotted an open door and picking Noodle up, dove inside. He slammed the door shut and laid against it. The hissing got closer before moving past the room, fading away.

"I think we lost it." said Murdoc. Noodle nodded and wiped her face. "How are we going to get to the car park, with that thing still out there, we won't make it." said Noodle.

"We will, I know this building like a woman's body, we'll make it." said Murdoc. Noodle was disgusted at that, trust Murdoc to always find a way to express his way with the ladies.

After a few minutes, Murdoc peeked his head out. He saw no moving shadow, or hear any hissing. "The coast is clear, let's go." said Murdoc. He opened the door wider and Noodle followed him outside.

They moved down the hall quickly, worried they may run into the shadow demon. They soon came to the end and Murdoc grinned, seeing the sign for the stairs. "Come on, I see the stairs." said Murdoc.

The girl nodded but slowed for a second. She saw the lift, and the light was on! "Murdoc, the lift is working, we can take it down to the car park." said Noodle.

The Satanist stopped and looked back to see Noodle open the lift door. "Hold up, no." said Murdoc. The girl blinked up at him as he approached. "The power is out, so the lift isn't really working, it's a trap." said Murdoc. "Not really, when the power goes out, the lift still works because it runs on emergency power, remember, we took it down when the lights first went out." said Noodle.

Murdoc sighed but still refused to trust it. As he stared at it, he thought of the others, how they were taken out.

Then, something hit the bassist.

2D got caught as he was on his own, Jag was in the room with him, but he wasn't really near the singer. Jag himself got killed as he not only saved Noodle, but was left behind as his orders. Russel got killed after being locked in the burning room, alone.

"If you won't come with me, then I'll ride the lift myself." said Noodle. She went to go in but Murdoc stopped her. "No, that's exactly what it wants." said Murdoc.

She looked at him as he sighed. "We lost the others because they were alone, that thing only attacks when someone is on their own, 2D was long, we were forced to leave Jag alone, and Russel was locked alone in a burning room." said Murdoc.

Noodle looked down as the Satanist frowned more. "If we split up, then that thing will kill us." said Murdoc. The girl shook her head. "But, if we both do, it won't, it can only hurt us if we're by ourselves." said Noodle.

She went into the lift, smiling. "Besides, this will be the quickest way to the car park." said Noodle. Murdoc sighed, was that actually possible? "Come on." said Noodle.

Murdoc groaned but went to go in. Before he could, the lift door closed.

"Hey, Noodle!" cried Murdoc. "Wh-Murdoc, I didn't shut the door." said Noodle. Murdoc tried prying the door open but it wouldn't budge. 'Like with the door.' thought Murdoc.

Then, the terrible hissing returned. A loud snapping sound came next and the lift banged.

"Murdoc, what's going on, the lift just swung." cried Noodle. "Dammit it's in the shaft with you, it's cutting the cables." said Murdoc. Pissed, Murdoc gripped the doors tighter, pulling harder.

Slowly, the doors started opening. It was open a crack and he could see Noodle. "Hold, I'm going to get you." said Murdoc. He opened the door wider and reached for the small girl. Noodle reached up, trying to grab the bassist's hand.

She almost reached, till there was a finally snap.

The lift felt with Noodle's terrified screams. "Noodle!" yelled Murdoc. He was answered with a loud crash and dreaded silence. Murdoc was stunned as he fell back onto the floor, the lift doors shutting.

He was shaking, hell he wanted to cry. Noodle, sweet little innocent Noodle, was gone. "Dammit, why her, she was just thirteen!" yelled Murdoc.

Thirteen, she still had so much life left.

Murdoc looked down to see by the lift doors was a bloody hand. When the lift fell, it took her hand off while she was reaching for the bassist. She looked to him for comfort, for safety, and he let her down.

"Noodle, Russel, 2D, Jag, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." sobbed Murdoc. He wiped his eyes, finding screams of tears. He never cried unless he was beaten badly by his father and brother. He never cried since he was three. Now he was, crying for the lose of his friends.

Murdoc wiped the tears away when he heard the hissing again. It was just him now, he was on his own. Shaking, Murdoc jumped up and ran.

He heard it behind him, now that he was alone, nothing would stop it from killing him! Murdoc jumped onto the stairs railing and slide all the way to the next flight before jumping more steps. He had to put up a very big distance between himself and that monster.

He soon came to the ground floor and bolted for the car park. He heard things falling with the hissing. It was starting to catch up.

Murdoc burst into the car park and ran for his winnie. It was only a foot away and the thing was right behind him. Murdoc threw the door open and shut it tight, locking the door.

He backed away as his winnie's door was banged on and rattled. But it held, keeping the demon out. Soon, the banging resided and it was silent.

Panting, Murdoc peeked out the window to see the shadow. It was moving swiftly around the car park before disappearing through the doors to roam Kong again.

He was safe, that thing couldn't get him now.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I just have to stay in here till sunrise." Murdoc told himself. Himself, he was alone now.

He sighed sadly, what was he going to do now that his friends, as well as his band, was gone. He shook his head and got up, moving towards his bed. 'What am I going to do with my life now?' wondered Murdoc.

He sat on his bed to jump back up. He sat in something wet.

He looked to his bed to turn on one of his battery powered lamps. Something red was on his bed and his heart thumped in his chest. His blanket had a lump under it, a small one, what was in his bed?!

Murdoc gripped his blanket and pulled. There was a thud as something rolled on the floor. Murdoc cried out in shock as he now stared at the head of 2D.

The blue hair was limp was shaggy, skin even paler than normal, and his eyes. His eyes were empty, bloody sockets, the black eyes were gorged out.

Murdoc fell to the ground, how did his head get in the winnie. 'D-did that demon leave it here, how did it get in?!' thought Murdoc. If that was the case, then Murdoc wasn't even safe here.

"How can I possibly survive till dawn?" Murdoc asked. He looked to see his clock. 11:30 blinked back at him.

Murdoc shook his head and looked towards his best friend's severed one. He picked it up and stared at the eye less head. As he did, he suddenly heard the bluenette's cheery voice.

" _Hey Mudsy, morning._ "

" _Murdoc, I found some cool new horror movies, plus a zombie one, wanna watch it with me?_ "

" _I think I got it, change the 5th key from a C to a B, this song is gonna be awesome!_ "

" _Night Mudsy, hope you have sweet dreams._ "

No more, he would never again hear 2D's gentle greetings, hear him sing, or even be bothered by him to hang out. He lost his best mate and was never going to get him back.

Murdoc felt the tears fall and he lost his grip on the singer's head. 'Why him, he didn't do anything, he didn't deserve this, neither did Russel, Jag, or Noodle.' thought Murdoc.

No more rehearsals, no more video game sessions, no more meals together, just, nothing.

He was alone.

Murdoc looked to his friend's head again, remembering his screams of torture, how he begged for help. Murdoc growled, eyes burning with rage. How the hell could he just sit here, when that damn shadow demon was roaming the halls, acting all high and mighty.

'I'm the scariest thing in this damn house, I'll kill that monster!' thought Murdoc. He got up and looked under his bed, finding his shot gun and grabbed a dagger. Making sure the gun was loaded and working, Murdoc left his Winnebago.

It was hunting time.

 _ **A/N:**_ **With that, only Murdoc remains. He is depressed over the loss of his friends, but now that has become his fuel for revenge. Will Murdoc kill the shadow demon? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. 6

It was quiet, way too quiet. Murdoc was looking down all the hallways, trying to find where the shadow demon could be hiding. Murdoc even took to hiding behind things in case he saw something.

He ran and when he heard it. The hissing. Murdoc slowly followed the sound, keeping low and out of sight. He turned a corner to hear the hissing again, it was coming from the giant room they used for the rock the house music video.

The bassist came to the door and slowly pushed it open, peeking inside. The room was different when it wasn't lite up. It was dark and creepy, but it still held a little light to see.

In the center of the room, was the demon. It was hissing, but also speaking in some language. Murdoc glared as he saw it was doing something to the floor.

What was it doing?

Not caring anymore, Murdoc came into the room and fired at the demon. It cried out in pain and whipped around, seeing the Satanist.

"You wanted to hunt me, too bad, I'm killing you, you piece of shit!" snapped Murdoc. The demon hissed and growled before flying at the Satanist. Murdoc dove out of the way and fired again.

He hit it's cloak, sadly missing any real hits.

The demon raised it's hands, razor sharp claws growing instantly. It swiped at Murdoc, who pulled back, but his shirt was ripped. It came at him again and Murdoc managed to barely miss it's claws.

He continued to fire his gun, missing a lot but getting two hits. The demon then disappeared and the older man looked around.

Where did it go?

"Quiet hiding you coward, fight me like a real demon!" yelled Murdoc. " _ **But, don't you hide too?**_ " asked a voice.

Murdoc quickly turned around only to get slashed across his chest. He stepped back but the creature pushed him back. Murdoc landed on the ground, losing his gun.

He went to get up but was shoved down again. The demon was on top of him, keeping him pinned.

"So you can talk, and I don't hide." spat Murdoc. " _ **You do, whenever you're father or brother were around, you hid in your closet, whenever the world got too much, you hide behind the facade of a tough guy, when things turn sour, you hide in the alcohol you desperately need.**_ " hissed the demon.

Murdoc was stunned and glared at it. "That's not true, I'm not hiding, how do you even know that shit?!" demanded Murdoc. " _ **I know all there is to know about you Murdoc Alphonse Niccals, or maybe Murdoc Faust Niccals as you changed your middle name.**_ " said the demon.

The bassist was shocked when the demon reached up to it's face. It removed the cloth over it for the bassist to gasp. "What the hell, that's not possible!" said Murdoc.

The demon's face was his own?!

" _ **Shocked to see yourself?**_ " laughed the demon. "How are you me, there can only be one Murdoc." he said. " _ **I'm not really you, just a manifestation of your true nature.**_ " said the demon. "True nature?" asked Murdoc.

Shadow Murdoc laughed cruelly as he gazed at the man. " _ **I'm your demon, everyone has them, an inner demon who represents their true dark desires.**_ " said the demon. "Dark desires, then why aren't you at a strip joint or something?" asked Murdoc.

Shadow Murdoc smiled in amusement as he petted the bassist's hair. " _ **When we inner demons form, it's always because of a dark desire that our real counter parts are fearful in, because they keep themselves from actually wanting to do it.**_ " said the demon.

"Wh-but you killed my friends!" yelled Murdoc. " _ **Because that's what YOU have wanted to do, Murdoc, I mean come on, they annoyed you so much.**_ " said the demon. Murdoc glared as the demon waved his hand.

" _ **Noodle ticked you off because of the lift, she insisted that you put in that horrid voice that goes 'it's coming up' repeatedly before declaring 'it's dare', and don't lie to me about it, you KNOW its true.**_ " said the demon. Murdoc looked away, that had annoyed him, but never enough to wish for her death.

" _ **Then there was Russel, that fat ass was always eating and telling you off for your addictions when he was addicted to food, so I turned him into a large roast, well, seeing as how scared he was, he's now a roast chicken.**_ " laughed the demon. Again true, Russel always bitched to him about his smoking and drinking when he never stopped eating.

" _ **Plus Jag, whenever you wanted to have fun, he was on your back to stop it, even beat you up when you hit 2D, so I took him out the way I knew he'd go, protecting someone else, what a moron, what a fool.**_ " laughed the demon. Murdoc frowned, Jag did do that, but it was always to help him, plus he died saving Noodle.

" _ **And lastly, that stupid dullard.**_ " said the demon.

The Satanist looked to see Shadow Murdoc was holding his singer's severed head. " _ **Do I even need to tell you, he was so annoying and so damn stupid, he never shuts up, he bugs you constantly to hang out, he never learns, which is why he was the first to go, as well as the slowest to die, even when I was ripping him apart, showing off his organs as I decorated the room, he wouldn't shut up, well, least till I chopped his head off, now THAT shut him up.**_ " sneered the demon, eying the head.

Murdoc was shaking with rage, how DARE this demon say these things. Just because his friends annoyed him from time to time, didn't mean that they should die.

And now it was insulting 2D's death.

The torture, the fear, everything. 2D never deserved that, no matter what this monster said!

"Don't say that you f**ker, he didn't deserve this, I would NEVER want to see them all dead!" yelled Murdoc. " _ **But you did, you did have dreams of them dying like this, remember, you were even doing the killing.**_ " said the demon. Murdoc shook, those weren't dreams, those were nightmares. " _ **The subconscious is a mysterious thing, but still, I was born from those thoughts, but I was trapped in that room, least till you let me out, so thank you Murdoc, you let your demons out.**_ " laughed the demon.

Murdoc shook, so Russel was right, this WAS all his fault. He let this monster out, he had those dreams, and he never thought to talk to his friends about it.

"So what now, you kill me?" asked Murdoc. The demon laughed again, tossing 2D's head in his hand. " _ **Why, you're suffering a lot more alive, besides, there isn't anything you can do to stop me.**_ " sneered the demon. It then threw 2D's head away. Murdoc watched it hit the floor with a loud crack before rolling a bit.

It's empty eyes stared back, and Murdoc could actually see the pain and fear still etched on the face. That demon made 2D suffer so much, it didn't care, only laughed at it.

Murdoc could beat the singer, but when others did it, he beat them up. No one messes with his singer but him!

The bassist glared at the laughing demon, managing to free an arm. "Go to Hell you piece of shit, 2D didn't deserve this!" yelled Murdoc.

He then grabbed his dagger and thrusted it into his demon's neck. It screeched, gasping as blood flowed out it's neck. It roared and brought it's claws down, slicing Murdoc's chest open and his neck. Blood flowed from both but then the demon chuckled.

" _ **You can't kill me, Murdoc, I am you, I am your demon, your true nature, I am-**_ " spat the demon. "Oh shut the f**k up, you dying ass piece of shit, can't you die quieter." growled Murdoc.

The demon growled before it's head hit the ground, blood still pooling around it. The shadow demon was dead and that made Murdoc happy. It was gone, he avenged his friends.

'But now I'm dying.' thought Murdoc.

He put a hand to his wounds, feeling the blood gushing out. He then looked over, seeing 2D's head again.

"Heh, looks like I won, Stu-pot, that thing will never hurt you again." said Murdoc. The head seemed more relaxed, but that might just be the blood loss talking.

"Guess this is it for me, see you in Hell Stu, I still own your soul after all." chuckled Murdoc. He then closed his eyes as the blood kept flowing. Murdoc's breathing came to a stop as a loud gong sounded.

An old grandfather clock stood tall, dinging as the it read the final hour. 12:00 AM and the Satanic bass player Murdoc Niccals has joined his friends.

 _ **A/N:**_ **With that, Murdoc has taken his final breath. But, is this truly the end of that demon? Is it? Also how many guessed that the demon was somehow related to Murdoc? Be honest. Anyway there is only one chapter left, what will go on next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. End

A loud gasp sounded as someone shot up from the ground. They blinked to look around before putting a hand to their body.

"Wha-I'm alive?!" said Murdoc. He sighed when he heard groaning. Looking over, Murdoc saw Russel and Noodle sitting up, both rubbing their heads.

"What happened, where are we?" asked Noodle. The Satanist was stunned but quickly got up to hug them both. "You guys are alive!" exclaimed Murdoc.

"Ya, we are, but how, I mean, I'm pretty sure I burned to death." said Russel. "Ya, and I got my arm chopped off when I fell in the lift." said Noodle.

As they talked, this confused Murdoc more. How did they survive when they obviously all got killed. But more than that, where was 2D?!

"Did you guy have fun?" asked a voice.

The three turned and saw, sitting on a box, was the singer. His body was together and he still had his head on. "Toochi, oh my god, you're alive." cried Noodle. She hugged the singer who blinked.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" asked 2D. "But, we saw your body, it was dissected, and you had no head." said Russel.

They then talked more of what happened when 2D burst in tears. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand." cried 2D.

"Wait, what, 'D man, how is it your fault?" asked Russel. "I can explain more." said a voice.

The band looked to the shadows to see a glowing red eye. They freaked but stepping out of the darkness was Jag! The color on his cyborg parts was red but soon changed back to it's normal blue color.

"Okay, what's going on here?" asked Murdoc. "Well, it started yesterday when me and Jag went out to get some snacks for tonight." said 2D.

 _ ***~* FLASHBACK *~***_

 _The drive was silent as the bluenette sighed in the passenger seat. "I hate this, why does it have to be our last Halloween?" asked 2D. "Murdoc just thinks he's too cool for Halloween." said Jag._

 _"Well, maybe he'd like it again if he ever got scared, Noodle did say Halloween was really only fun for scares." said 2D. It was silent when the singer smiled._

 _"Wait, Jag, what if we pulled off a scare, it'll make the others love the holiday again and we can keep celebrating it." said 2D. "That is good, but how, it's too late to really do anything." said Jag._

 _"Damn, if only we planned months ahead, I mean, nothing seems to scare Murdoc." said 2D. "Well, there is one thing that can scare him, and that is his own personal demons, you known, his subconscious desires." said Jag._

 _"So what, he can just go down to the strip club for that." said 2D. "Wrong desire, but, I now know how we can pull this off." said Jag._

 _"Really?" asked 2D. "Yes, now listen, you're part is small, I'll take care of it." said Jag._

 _ ***~* FLASHBACK ends *~***_

"I shit you not, that was what I said to the demon." said Murdoc. "Really, that's kinda funny." giggled 2D. Noodle stared to shake her head.

"Wait, so this whole thing we experienced, was just some prank to scare us?" asked Noodle. "Ya, but I honestly had no idea what was happening." said 2D.

"So, how did you fake this whole thing?" asked Russel. "Well, I spent the whole day down in this room preparing to put you guys to sleep so that you guys all share one dream." said Jag. "Sleep, oh right, you're a Darkrai, you created nightmares, we were in a nightmare you made." said Noodle.

"But, you were down here all day, what about the Jag we've been hanging out with?" asked Russel. "That was a double I created from shadows, 2D's only real role was to keep you guys from discovering that Jag was a fake, and to lure you down here." said Jag.

"Well that was easy then as the power box is in this room." said Noodle. "Actually, it's in my room, the one on the wall was another shadow illusion." confessed 2D.

The three were silent as looked to the them. "So that explained why the fridge was empty, Jag was down here so he had no idea I went shopping." said Russel.

"But, what about our cells?" asked Noodle. "That's easy, cell phones never work in nightmares, normal dreams sure, but never nightmares." said 2D. "True." said Noodle.

"Still, that monster that chased us, was Jag the whole time." said Russel. "No, that was literally the manifestation of Murdoc's demon, I lost control after it killed the dream 2D." said Jag.

"2D was never in the dream with us?" asked Noodle. "Nope, I was waiting out here for the last hour." said 2D. "But from what Murdoc said, it was close to midnight." said Russel. "Time in and out of dreams differ." said Jag.

"That demon was me, but how, I would NEVER want you guys dead." said Murdoc. "I know, but unconsiously, you have dreams of doing so, by keeping it in and ignoring it, it started to fester till this happened." said Jag.

"You said you lost control?" asked Noodle. "Yes, Murdoc never showed it, but after seeing 2D get taken and killed, he was afraid, he also started to really blame himself, because of that, the demon gained more power over the dream." said Jag.

"Did you try to stop it?" asked Noodle. "I did, but then it tricked me and killed me, I was forced out of the dream." said Jag.

"Wait, you weren't in it, then why didn't you tell me?" asked 2D. "I was too focused on trying to regain control." said Jag.

"So, Murdoc's fear grew, and took over, what would of happened?" asked Russel. "You would have all died in your sleep, in the dream world with things like this, you have to solve the problem before it turns to midnight in that world, otherwise you'll die in real life." said Jag.

"But, we are alive." said Noodle. "Because Murdoc solved his own problem, he stopped fearing the demon as well as stopped blaming himself, which is how he was able to take control to end it, once he killed it, I was able to regain control and get you all out before midnight struck." explained Jag.

"It had my face, it said it was my true nature." said Murdoc. "A ploy to get you to give up more control, by letting things fester and do nothing about it not only leaves you helpless, but also leads to self destruction as well as giving up control so that your life is owned by a monster." said Jag.

"So, because Murdoc owned up to the problems and took charge, he was able to end it?" asked Noodle. "Exactly." said Jag.

"We're really sorry, it was never supposed to get out of hand, it was just supposed to be some fun to get you guys to like Halloween again." said 2D. "I am still angry, but, I do know you and Jag would never want to hurt us or scare us so badly." said Noodle. "Ya man, things happen that spirals out of control, though next time, pick a nightmare that won't lead to our deaths." said Russel.

2D nodded and looked to the Satanist. Murdoc walked over and pulled 2D into a side hug. "Well, I guess we're even, after all, I always pranks you with death and whales." said Murdoc. The bluenette returned the hug and smiled at everyone.

"Wait, Russel, you said next time." said 2D. "Well, I wouldn't mind trying to survive a horror movie type thing, just so long as there is no real risk." said Russel. "Ya, we could make it a contest every Halloween, last one standing wins." laughed Noodle.

"Please, I would crush you all so easily." said Murdoc. They all laughed when 2D perked up.

"I almost forgot, guys, while you were all out, five minutes ago De la Soul texted, they're in Essex and throwing a Halloween party and invited us, no scares, just good old fun." said 2D. "Sounds good, I'm so done with horror for the night." said Noodle.

"Then let's get going." agreed Russel. The two walked out with Jag, but Murdoc remained with 2D. The singer frowned as he watched the bassist stare at the wall.

"Are you okay?" asked 2D. "Ya, just glad the nightmare is over." said Murdoc. He examined the room to feel arms around him.

"It's not a lot, but if you do have things to get off your chest, you know I'm here, I still haven't told anyone what you told about...you know." said 2D. Murdoc smiled a bit to pat his hands.

"Thanks, and maybe one day, just not today." said Murdoc. The singer nodded to smile ad take his hand. "Come on, we don't want to get left behind." said 2D.

The singer then happily pulls the bassist with him, who looks back into the room. "Ya, I want to get out for the night." said Murdoc. They left the room for Murdoc to pause.

2D looked to see Murdoc lock up the door heavily as well as put the sign up. "This represented me letting my demons escape, well never again." growled Murdoc. "I'm so so sorry this happened." said 2D. "Eh, it's fine, beside, to prank you, I used to fake my own death." said Murdoc.

2D smiled and took the bassist's hand again. Murdoc wasn't comfortable with this, but he let it be. Not only for comfort, but to also know that 2D was still there. That he was still the caring, cheerful, dullard he knows and loves. 'Friend wise of course.' added Murdoc.

They left the basement but inside the once again locked room. The darkness seems to swirl as many red eyes appeared. Patience was with them, after all.

Everyone has inner demons that escape sooner or later.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 _ **A/N:**_ **With that, our tale of terror comes to an end. So, did anyone guess it was all just one big nightmare? Hope you all enjoyed it and that you aren't too mad at 2D and Jag.**

 **Still, I wished this could have continued till actually Halloween, but sadly I'll be out of town till after Halloween.**

 **So look forward to more updates as Friends Till The End & Part 4 of Fallout: Gorillaz will be coming back from break. Anyway, I hope you all have a sppoky Halloween and get lots of candy. **

**Till next time!**

 **~ YaoiGoddess22**


End file.
